In current digital age, a user uses a wide variety of electronic devices for the purpose of communication and entertainment, for example, mobile phones, camera, camcorder music players and laptops. Remote exchange of data can also be performed between the electronic devices using one of the many wireless networks, for example a Bluetooth® network. Moreover, methods exist for performing functionalities such as remote controlling of an imaging device by an electronic device. However, technical constraints exist in implementing the functions of remote controlling in a Bluetooth network. Further, it is desired to control the functions quickly and efficiently.
In light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for a method and system for managing remote imaging devices.